The Flock  Teenager Years!
by TheStrawberryChronicals
Summary: The flock are just like human teenagers! They go through puberty! Max gets her first period/monthly curse/mother nature's gift. The younger of the flock need THE TALK! May contain FAX if wanted! Please read and review :  I suck at summaries so much!
1. Chapter 1

**Max, Iggy and Fang: 14**

**Nudge: 11**

**Gazzy: 8**

**Angel: 6**

**Right ages, right? RIGHT?**

**Me: Hey dudes and dudettes**

***crickets***

**Me: Gee, thanks guys!**

**Fang: Hellpp...meee...**

**Me: SHUT UP FANG! Guys, he isn't really tied to a pole in my basement.**

**Jackson Rathbone: I .. I .. thought .. you loved me?**

**Me: Oh, it is okay Jackson! I still do, but Fang has over taken you on my list!**

**Jasper: ... And me?**

**Me: YES!**

**(In case you don't know Jasper is the awesome Twilight character of the series and Jackson Rathbone plays him in the movie. I used to obsess over them ... but FANG!)**

**Me: Now, care to do what you were *meant* to do, Fangy?**

**Fang: She doesn't own Maximum Ride (or Twilight... or me..)**

**Me: SHUDDUP!**

**Fang: Sorry! James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and Stephenie Meyer Twilight. And Jackson Rathbone... owns himself?**

**(BTW no Twilight here. Just cos I used Jasper earlier..)**

**Okay, on we go! Please review, I haven't had a single one yet for my other story :( So I dunno if I'll continue it, although people added it to alert, still. I wanna review :(**

**This is just a funny thing I thought of. I'll try to finish it. Lol. Reviews will help! And just give me ideas, I don't care! It isn't just about Max's beautiful curse! Just about the flock growing up as teenagers. Um, if the ages aren't right, sorry, but they are as close as they'll be I suppose. Itex is no longer around, this is just some no plot line stuff :) Will try for Fax! Yell at me if I don't update. Lol.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Numero Uno**

**MAX POV!**

Crud.

Crap.

Fudge.

Well, here I am in the bathroom. With only Fang and Iggy in the house. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel went out for a flight.

So, what's so bad, you ask?

Well. You could say I'm now a woman.

Yeah.

I DO NOT NEED THIS RIGHT NOW! I've had the talk (shudder, thanks Jeb!) and I just figured the school stuffed me up so I'd be infertile or something. I wouldn't care, I don't need children.

But, NOOO! Here I am, sitting on the toilet staring at my freaking underwear that have a red stain on them after realizing I am a freaking woman.

I don't have supplies.

I've never had this before.

There are only guys in the house.

They'll realize I've been in the bathroom for like 10 minutes soon.

I've got stomach pains. Jeb didn't explain my girly thing much but I suspect this is part of the stupid period I have just gotten. Cramps or something.

I'm feeling moody.

And I have a breakout.

AND I NEED FREAKING **CHOCOLATE**!

Now.

But nooooo, I don't know what the ... fudge ... to do and I can't ask someone, my mum is on holidays somewhere, we have no chocolate in the house and I can't find any tablets for pain ANYWHERE. Oh, and I need to somehow get something to stop me from staining ANOTHER pair of underwear and my pants.

Jeez.

I hate my life, sometimes.

I have taken down, Itex! I can do this! I have gotten Fang back from whatever stupid mission he thought he was on! I can deal with some bleeding once a month!

I can make it to the store with a makeshift pad or something!

I can just say I'm getting some tissues!

I can get chocolate! And tablets! Yay pain medicine, much?

Breathe Max.. Breathe.

You can do this.

I use a makeshift pad (not that you need to know that, I mean gross! But if I didn't tell you I think you might have just gone, urm, what?) and get up and wash my hands. Well yeah and chuck out the ruined underwear I was wearing. I did change them! Yeesh!

So I walk out the door and almost immediately walk into Fang.

Can you say aw-kward? I mean I've been in the bathroom for god knows how long and Fang is standing right outside.

Meep.

He looks worried too! Aw, but help! "Max, are you okay?"

"Yep, sure! Hunky doory! Why?" Oh, I sound weird now. Good lord.

"Well, you were in there for a while."

I breathe and fight the urge to tell him to mind his own business. "Oh, I sorta fell asleep. I mean, I hardly slept last night.." LIE! And a good one, too. I actually had a great night's sleep last night... Best in ages, but he doesn't know that. MUAHAHAH!

"Oh. Maybe you should take a nap?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." STOP IT! I JUST WANT TO GO BACK TO EARLIER WHEN I DIDN'T HAVE TO GO TO THE FREAKING STORE TO GET ... FEMALE STUFF! MRRGGG! Gooo aawwwaaayyy Fang!

"If you're sure."

"Yep."

He finally walks away. Thank the Lord.

I rush to my room and put on a jumper that goes past my butt, just in case, and head out towards Iggy.

"Hey, Iggy, I'm going to the store. Okay?"

"Yep. Hey, Max, could you get me a few things?"

Oh my god. Help me, a few things for Iggy is like 20 things!

"Sure, Iggy. What do you want me to get?"

Maybe, for once he'll actually want a few things. Not 20.

He hands me a long, long list.

So, no, he will be getting me to get about 20 things. Or more.

What a great day I am having. Not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fang: *sigh* This girl he doesn't own Maximum Ride. She's just a psychotic fourteen year old that is peeved currently ... *cough* PMS *cough***

**Me: FANG WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?**

**Fang: *cower* nothing... *cough* told you *cough***

**Me: CHOCOALTE!**

**Review for cookie?**

**That's what I thought! Hahah! What's "chapter" in French? Hmm. I need to figure that one out.**

* * *

**Chapter Deux!**

**MAX POV!**

I make it out of the house.

Finally.

I mean, jeez, Iggy went and specified every single one of those items on the shopping list! I mean how complex can milk be?

Yeesh kebab! Haha.

I fly as fast as I can, I mean if you don't know toilet paper doesn't work all that well... Um, yeah.

I stop. I can see Nudge, Angel and Gazzy flying straight towards me. They're lucky I trust them enough to fly.

Not that I have the time to speak to them right now. Help!

"MAAAAXXXX HIII MMAAAXXX!"

Who gave Gazzy sugar? He doesn't need it. Oh, god.

"Hey, Max? Where are you going? Are you going to the mall? But I thought you didn't like the mall? OH EM GEE HAVE YOU FINALLY FIGURED OUT YOU ARE A GIRL! Oh, this is a proud day! Can I come to the mall with you? I ripped a pair of jeans and lost a shirt and so now I have ONLY seven pairs of jeans and twenty-two shirts! Can you believe that? IT IS ABSOLUTELY HORRENDOUS! But I'm looking or a shirt with a strawberry on it! I love strawberries, they are so nice and delicious. I remember when mppfffff!"

I mentally thank Angel for stopping Nudge's non-stop talking by clasping her hand over her mouth.

"No, Nudge, I'm just going down to the store. See ya!"

"WAIT MAX!"

Oh God, what?

"Can I come with you? I need to get some stuff!" I refuse to look at Nudge and her bambi eyes.

"No, I'm just going quickly. What do you need?"

"PLEAAAASSEEEE?"

"No."

"Fine, just get me some cookies and cream ice-cream."

"We have some at home."

"There's only like two litres of it left."

"Nudge." I say with a warning tone.

She sighs, defeated. No one can out warning tone Max. "Fine."

I fly off before she tries again.

I make it to the store and decide to go to my needs last. Well, not the tablets and chocolate. You know what I mean.

I get to the feminine hygiene section and am blown away. How am I meant to freaking choose? And if I get .. too many .. someone will notice. But then if I get more I will not have to do this for a while.

I look at the tampons, these, apparently, are more for sporty people. I look at the instructions for one.

A few minutes later, and I am scarred. I'm meant to put it up THERE? What on earth? It is an invasion of privacy.

Maybe it isn't so bad.

Maybe.

Doubtfully.

I can get tampons and pads. Then I can ... urm ... try them both.

I grab a few different types of each and put them in my trolley and go to the check out.

When I make it up to the check out guy I turn red. Why did I not get a female? Why did I get an incredibly hot guy that will see my feminine things?

Why, Max, why?

Wait, Max, did you just call him hot?

That is exactly what you hate guys doing to girls!

I'm such a hypocrite! I must stop this now!

Except Fang doesn't count...

I finally make it out of the check out. The guy didn't even glance at the stuff. Thank you lord Jesus! Though he did right his number on the receipt. Oh well, way better than getting some comments on my items of choice to buy. And the mass amount of chocolate I bought. I'm going to start a stash for these times now, just in case.

I shoot home. I've been away for like an hour and I bet my pants are stained. At least they aren't my favourites. My favourites are really cool dark gray jeans that for some reason didn't fit. Terribleness!

"Hey, Max!" I hear as soon as I get in the door.

"Hey Igster!"

"Can I get the stuff? I'm using it for tonight's dinner."

Crap. The food and my stuff are in the same bag.

"Oh, I just have some stuff in here. I'll bring it out to you when I get my stuff out."

"Um, why don't I just take the food out and you keep the bag or something?"

What do I say, what do I say...

"Oh, I've got less stuff! It'll be faster this way." Go Max!

He sighs. "Whatever you say, Max."

I rush to my room and pull out everything of mine and put it under my pile of clothes, for now.

I come back out, acting as if I did not do something life threatening within that hour and hand the bag to Iggy.

Then I go shower. After having a tablet, of course. And some chocolate. I love my chocolate!

I come back out, happy as Larry! Ha, Larry. I hear Angel and Nudge rushing around upstairs so I put up my mind blocks. Angel does not want to hear about what she will have to experience when she is older. God.

"Experience what?" She's standing right next to me. She must have caught that last bit.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing darling."

"Yeah... Okay, whatever Max."

Close call, but of course Max the mighty fended it off! I'm feeling rather delighted for some reason. Why? God knows. But OOHHH WELLLL!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys! Third chapter, some night! Cool, much? I really would like to finish this one. It is just meant to be some fun and junk.**

**Fang: Maaaxxx helllppp mee!**

**Me: That was not your rehearsed line.**

**Fang: *sigh* Maximum Ride is owned by the almighty James Patterson, not my friend here.**

**Me: And we have a new addition, for a new line!**

**Nudge: THIS STORY IS OWNED BY THESTRAWBERRYCHRONICALS AND YOU CAN'T COPY IT PLEASE! Hahaha, is that how you spell chronicals? Nope. Hahaha wrongly spelt! Oh well, it doesn't matter! YOU CAN SAY IT WAS ON PURPOSE FOR FUN! Do you like strawberries? I like strawberries. Especially with whipped cream and honey and flour! YUMMO! I mean no one gives it a chance! I love it though because *blah blah blah***

**Me: Um, thanks Nudge? Anyway onwards with the story! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter FWEE!**

**IGGY POV!**

Max is acting so weird. God! Maybe ... hmmm ... maybe she and Fang got *further*.

I'll have to ask him! How dare he not tell his faithful, loyal brother-like friend?

Well, I'm onto him like gum to a shoe! I'll have to ask him after dinner...

**FANG POV!**

I hope Max isn't sick. I mean, I thought she had plenty of sleep last night!

Oh, God. What if her expiry date is near? That'd be so, so horrible. It'd break the flock apart. I'd be heartbroken, everyone would be.

After dinner I am asking her what is going on. She seems a bit too. I dunno. Ditzy? Right now. She's singing. Max is singing along to a song. A Justin Bieber Song. She ******DESPISES****** Justin Bieber.

She has never in her fourteen years been like this before. She was actually yelling at Total a couple of seconds ago for sitting where she was about to walk to.

**MAX POV!**

This is the only song I will ever call catchy that Justin Bieber sings. Ever. Not any others, just this one.

Anyway, in other news Fang is staring at me. So I decide to wake him up.

"Hey, Fang?"

"Yeah, Max?"

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." I wink at him.

BAHA! He just blushed! Serves him right for watching me like I'm some type of prey or whatever else.

I smell dinner. I love Iggy's pumpkin soup... So delicious, and he makes bread with it! It tastes like heaven! Don't judge me until you try it!

I make my way to the dining table just seconds before Iggy yells "DINNER!"

Thus, I manage to get the biggest bowl of soup and largest slice of bread.

Sure, we do get seconds (and thirds, fourths, fifths etc) but in the end I bet I'll get more food anyway. I'm ravenous, started before everyone and the fastest eater.

Life is good, people.

Turns out it is my turn to do the dishes tonight.

After a screaming match which lead Angel, Gazzy and Nudge to hide in their rooms I managed to drag Iggy and Fang into helping me.

What? I have a right to do that right now.

Well, okay, not really. Especially since the poor unsuspecting flock have no idea why I'm currently evil and willing and capable to bite heads off. But I don't care. I'll probably call my mum later on; I want to invite her and Ella over on the upcoming summer holidays. And I want them to leave with Total, too.

So, finally, the dishes are done so I escape to my room. I want to take another shower. So I gather my towel and clothes and I hear a knock on the door.

Yeesh, who know?

"Um, come in."

Fang walks in, a plain look of worry spread across his face.

"Yeah? I want to take a shower, so hurry."

**FANG POV!**

"Yeah? I want to take a shower, so hurry."

"Um, Max. Are you feeling okay? Today you've been a bit off... And I'm worried about you." A red creeps over her face. Is she _blushing_? Why would she be blushing?

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine Fang, trust me. I'd tell you if I was sick."

I'm not buying it.

"You are lying."

"Fang," she sighs. "I'm not lying about being healthy, happy and dandy."

"Let me check your neck."

"Oh, fine. Whatever." She turns around and flips her ponytail out of the way of her neck. No date or anything.

"Just checking."

"See, I'm not sick, or for that matter dying."

"Something is bugging you, though, Max."

"Nothing is freaking bothering me but YOU, right now, Fang!"

I flinch. That was sort of harsh. I was trying to help.

She sighs, again. "Look, Fang. I'm fine. Perfectly okay. Nothing wrong with me, and if there was I would tell you, I promise," she looks up at me. "Now, can I take a shower?"

Her eyes are pools of brown chocolate. I can get lost in them, so perfect. I decide to believe her. "Sure." I give her a rare smile and leave.

**IGGY POV!**

I walk up to Fang. "There is something _you_ need to tell me," I say with an emphasis on the 'you'.

He glances at me. "Um, any idea what I need to tell you then?"

"You've gone further with Max recently. Last night, maybe."

He looks at me as if I've gone crazy. "1. No, I have not recently gone any further with Max. 2. Why would you think I have? 3. Even if I had, which I haven't, how would you know?"

"Liar. Max has been acting weird recently, making me suspect this. It is completely obvious!"

"I haven't gone further with her, Iggy. Though she has been acting weird recently, I'll give you that."

"Hmm, so you sure you haven't?"

"Iggy, I'd know."

"Something is up with Max... Maybe she's cheating on you," I ponder.

Fang growls, "SHE WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON ME IGGY!"

"Okay, okay. I surrender! YEESH!"

I wonder where Angel is, just as she walks past. "Angel! Can you come in here?"

She looks at me suspiciously. I have my mind blocks up, and I suspect Fang does too, after my beautiful question I asked earlier, to spare her mind.

"I'll give you some chocolate." I take out a melted Hershey's Bar** (A/N: I don't own Hershey's, by the way!)**.

"I'm in!" She cries, snatching the chocolate out of my hand. "God, Iggy, your room is so messy!"

"Blind, remember?"

"Still, you can clean up."

"You sound like Max."

"ANYWAY, IGGY! What do you want to talk about?"

**Longer one! Yay!**

**Okay, so. I'd love to have someone review. For me, please? Just click the little button and tell me what you think. Suggestions. Whatever. No one has gotten a cookie yet! It can be chocolate chip!**

**This chapter took forever to write. 1) It is longer. 2) I kept looking at youtube. 3) Facebook was luring me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!**

**Fang: This girl here does not own Maximum Ride, as sad as she is about that. James Patterson, our God, created the work of art.**

**Nudge: She owns the storyline, so no stealing! And presenting... A new face!**

**Angel: She is incredibly sorry if the storyline is similar to yours, she doesn't realize!**

**Me: Thank you everyone! Let's wrap this up! See you .. AND REVIEW!**

**OH BY THE WAY THANK YOU SO MUCH River-Fiona-Barrels-Me,**

**I LOVE YOU! I am updating! YAY!**

***gives cookie* You are my first ever ever ever reviewer, ever. Okay, enough with the notes, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter **4****

**ANGEL POV!**

"Okay, Angel, what's up with Max?"

"Um. Nothing, Iggy?"

"Something is up with her. I can tell, so can Fang."

"Well I haven't noticed much weirdness going on?"

Iggy is gonna get me to look into her brain, I can tell, although I can hear his mind. Stupid mind block things they put up. Dunno how they figured out how to, though.

"Anngeeeellllll... Can you look into her mind for us?"

I find this funny. They hate me looking into their minds but they sometimes use me as a vessel to find out stuff anyway.

I sigh, "She is in the shower Iggy. Ever heard of privacy?"

"She'll be thinking of putting soap on, then. Come on!"

I haven't even noticed anything weird. "Fine..."

I attempt, but her mind is blocked. "Sorry Iggy, she has mind blocks up."

"GRR!"

"So do you. You can't say anything!"

"Whatever. I'm saving your precious mind."

What does that mean?

Huh.

"Iggy, what do you mean?"

Fang mumbles, "You don't want to know, Angel."

"Oh. Okay."

Well that was weird.

"Angel!"

"COMING NUDGE!"

Thank the lord for Nudge!

**MAX POV!**

Nudge is now 11 years old.

That is scary.

Because:

a. Nudge is getting older! This frightens me.

b. She needs the talk.

When I was 11 I got the ... the ... TALK.

Scary business.

I wish I didn't get it, I didn't speak with Iggy or Fang for DAYS!

They were pretty freaked out with me, but they actually didn't get all the female stuff. I dunno if I got all the male stuff, but I don't want to know, to be honest.

But, I suppose, we should probably let Nudge, at least, know about what is happening or is going to happen to her, and I think we should tell Gazzy and Angel around now, too. I think earlier, sadly, might be better. You don't care so much when you are younger, and you have the (insert shudder here) information for when you need it.

Yeah.

Ha.

Ha.

No. Help me!

I walk out into the living room and met with Nudge asking to play truth or dare.

She never gives up on that stupid game.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

I make the mistake of looking at her.

"Fine, then. You owe me big time, you know, Nudge."

"Yeah, whatever." Is the response I get as she gathers everyone into a circle. Apparently she used bambi eye on Fang, too.

"Okay, I get to ask someone something first because I started." Nudge says. Sounds rather bossy, to me, but whatever.

"Angel, truth or dare?"

She pauses. "Truth!"

"Have you ever, ever, ever kissed a guy?"

"EW GROSS NO, NUDGE! Anyway, only people that are like 14 can kiss."

I manage to stifle a snicker.

"Okay, Iggy," she starts, "truth or dare?"

"Um. Dare!"

"I dare you... to... lick the floor!"

I'm glad we have good immune systems. I would never have allowed this dare, otherwise. Admittedly watching Iggy's face after he licked the floor was priceless!

"YURK EW!" Iggy makes a face. "Hmm... Okay, Max."

Oh, god.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Truth is the best option with the flock.

"Why have you been so weird today?" Most of the time. Who put Iggy up to this? Maybe Iggy found out himself. Am I that obvious?

"Personal reasons." I say, smiling sweetly.

"Max."

"You didn't say how detailed."

"Max, you can't do that!" Nudge says. "It is the rules!"

"You didn't specify that this game."

"Um, yes is did."

"Oh." Whoops, I blacked out!

How does the almighty Maximum Ride get out of this one?

I will for my phone to ring.

Please. Please! PLEASE!

No ringing.

"You don't want to know."

I feel Angel prodding at the mind block I put up. I look at her, she seems sincere. I don't know if I should trust her not to tell if I get rid of it. Maybe she will help me think of something.

I mouth "promise" at her, and she nods.

I, taking a massive leap of faith, I get rid of the mind block.

_If you dare tell them Angel, I WILL STAB YOU!_

I don't even know if she knows what it is.

_Max, what is a period?_

_I'll tell you soon, promise. Just don't you dare tell anyone._

"I don't think Max should tell you." Angel voices up.

"WHY NOT?" Nudge basically screeches. "IT IS THE RULES!"

"She has good reasons that we shouldn't know."

"Do you know?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I got into her mind and I shouldn't know so I'm not telling anyone."

I get up and leave to go to bed straight after she says that, after giving her a warm hug. She supports me, even Fang didn't.

Traitor.

***happy dance* YAY FOR FIRST EVER REVIEW**

**Sorry for this one taking longer than the others *am currently on a writing speed thing*. I ate dinner... Mmm tandoori chicken.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fang: You know the drill.**

**Me: *growls* FANG, THAT WILL NOT DO IT IN COURT!**

**Fang: *sigh* James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, although this lunatic has gotten her hands on me, Angel and Nudge.**

**Me: DAMN RIGHT! MUAHAHA!**

**Angel: If her story is similar to yours it was not intended and please let her know.**

**Nudge: Otherwise, this story is all her idea.**

**Me: Mhmm! Now please review, I'd appreciate it muchly!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Cinq!**

**ANGEL POV!**

"ANGEL TELL ME!" Nudge practically screams.

I almost got mauled by her by letting Max off the hook. What is a period, anyway? God, I have no idea why she wants me to not tell anyone.

"No, Nudge! She will kill me!"

"COME ON, I WON'T TELL ANYONE!"

"I'm sorry Nudge, but I can't." I sigh, I want to tell her now. But I can't! "I'm gonna go to bed, night Nudge!"

**FANG POV!**

... I still have no idea what is with Max. Obviously something is up with her, and she isn't letting Angel tell anyone. Nothing bad, I don't think. Angel didn't cry or even look upset. So, what is it?

Don't ask me.

**GAZZY POV!**

I didn't notice anything up with Max, at all.

Meh, I don't think it is big. I don't even notice it now. Well, I suppose she is in bed.

Anyway Iggy and I have this _COOL_ plan for a bomb...

**NUDGE POV!**

I will get this information out of Angel.

I wonder if she talks in her sleep?

That'd be... Handy.

I could just listen for specific words.

I'm so going to do that. But I'll have to wait a bit, since she is reading. ARGH! I'll just go and get some ice-cream while I wait. Which sort... Cookies and cream, lemon sorbet, vanilla with chocolate sauce or vanilla with sprinkles? SO HARD TO CHOOSE! OH MY GOD THEY ARE ALL DELICIOUS! Hmm, maybe all of them in one? No. Not nice. I'll have lemon sorbet. I love lemons, they are so nice!

**IGGY POV!**

What. Is. Up. With. MAX?

I need to know, right now. Something is up, very, very obviously. I wish I could have seen some facial expressions earlier to help with the solving of this .. thing .. but I'll have to deal. So, how did Angel sound? Sad? Angry?

No. No.

Happy? No.

Confused?

Hmm.

Confused?

Possibly.

Quite possibly.

This is intriguing, maybe Angel doesn't even get what is up with Max, she just listened so Max wouldn't kill her.

Hmm.

Angel is only six, after all.

**MAX POV (..the next morning..)**

BAHAHA! I feel great today. Little to no cramps, Angel has not gone and blurted everything and I still have some chocolate.

Yay, much?

I walk down to the kitchen, smelling delicious bacon and eggs cooking.

Mmm!

Iggy looks at me suspiciously, and I glare at him. Weirdo!

The eggs and bacon are delicious!

"Max, everyone else needs to eat, too, you know?"

"Whatever, Iggy."

Mmm... delicious.

FANG POV!

Breakfast. Was. Fantastic.

Yep!

After that Max and I walk to my room to just, talk.

I do not dare mention that she's a bit weird. I would get stabbed.

**MAX POV!**

"Fang..."

"Yep, Max?"

Breathe, Max. Breathe.

"I think we should give the kids the talk."

There, I said it! Not so bad.

He chokes. "WHAT?"

Maybe not.

"Well, they kinda need it."

"Angel is only six!"

"Better earlier, we don't have to do it again later."

And the fact she needs to know what a period is...

He sighs. "Fine, but I'm not doing it."

"Fang," I start, sternly. "You, Iggy and I are _all_ taking part in telling them what they need to know."

"Bu-"

"No buts, Fang."

"Fine," he sighs.

IGGY POV!

"GOD, NO, MAX!"

"Yes."

"WHAT ON EARTH BROUGHT THIS ON?"

She pauses. Hmmm...

"Nudge is over 11, now."

"And?"

"We got the talk at 11."

"Still."

"You are helping, Iggy. Whether you like it or not. At least later we shouldn't get awkward questions."

I'm onto her.

**MAX POV!**

"FLOCK MEETING!"

Lord help me.

Everyone races into the room, including Total.

"Total, you don't have to be here."

He'll never let me forget this.

"Oh, I'm fine."

Stupid dog.

How do I do this, lord?

FANG POV!

"Well.. Since you are all mature enough now, we need to give you a talk," Max starts.

I snicker, she'll have to do most of the talking. She actually went out a bought a book for the girls, though, so she might just shove it towards them. I doubt she will though.

"A talk about what?" Gazzy asks.

"Well, as you get older lots of things happen to you.." She blushes. "And different things will happen to boys and girls and you need to know."

**Ten minutes later...**

"WHAT? EW? HAIR! OH MY GOD!"

"You get to take over, Fang. I've done the first bit." Max tells me.

"Nope."

"YEP."

She glares menacingly at me.

**Another ten minutes later...**

"EW, GAZZY! THAT IS SICKENING! EW EW EW, IGGY, FANG GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Iggy take over or die."

**Yet another ten minutes later...**

"So, I don't get a bra?"

"No, Gazzy."

"Is that all, Max?"

"Sadly, no. But Gazzy and you guys can leave."

"Nah, it is fine."

**MAX POV!**

Help me lord, now I need to explain.. the thing.. the monthly thing... AND GAZZY, IGGY AND FANG ARE FREAKING STAYING! FU- I MEAN FREAKING IDIOTS!

God, if I had the opportunity to leave I'd be gone! BUT NO!

Idiots, probably figured it wasn't that horrible, just something like girly that was not necessary.

YEESH!

"Ohkay..."

"Well.." I glare at Fang and Iggy. Idiots.

"Hmmm?"

"When a girl gets to a certain point in her life," I start, my cheeks flaming, "they become a woman."

I hate you Fang and Iggy.

"Oh.. and?"

Help me!

"The girl can tell this by seeing ..." help help help! "blood on her underpants..."

"Oh my god? I AM GONNA BLEED!"

"Shh, Nudge." Help . Me . "And this is called a period."

I can practically hear Angel's _"oooohhh"_.

"It is perfectly normal and you can just come to me."

Breaathheee Maaxxxx! YOU HAVE DONE IT!

"Technically you might not get it though..." I hear Fang. Oh . My . Fucking . I mean freaking . God .

"Huh?"

"Well, we don't know if the school has messed with you girl's ... things."

Help. Still. I take it back me being safe.

"Um."

"yeah?"

"AHA!"

Oh god. "Iggy, what?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. Too quickly. Hmm.

"Well.. anyway.. Yeah. So you'll get a period, and that's it."

"Maybe."

"FREAKING HELL FANG!"

"What?"

"Stop with the maybes."

"Just telling the truth."

"FREAKING HELL FANG! THEY WILL GET THEIR PERIODS, OKAY?"

"Um, it is just they might not."

Iditot. IDIOT!

"THEY WILL BE GETTING THEIR FREAKING PERIODS BECAUSE I HAVE MY FREAKING PERIOD! OKAY? YEAH? GOOD! MY GOD YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

To be honest the expression on his face is priceless.

"Oh."

"Um, yeah." Idiot, idiot, idiot.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I stare at him. "Why the fu...dge would I tell you?"

"I am your boyfriend."

"I wouldn't tell you if you were my freaking anything!"

_Now I know what a period is... And I doubt I'll be forgetting it, Max._

I forgot the kids were there.

Right.

"Oh, wait. Umm, Nudge and Angel here are your books," the books are something like 'The Girl's Guide to Puberty!'... "and here."

Some, er, supplies, so they aren't taken by surprise, like I was.

"AWW, HOW COME I DON'T GET STUFF?" Gazzy yells.

"Cos you aren't special enough," replies Angel, grinning.

**AWKWARD! Lol, anywayz. Thank you for reading thus far! Okay, any suggestions? Write out by review. Any questions? Review. Any mistakes? Review.**

**Am I forgetting something?**

**Oh yeah, review!**

**BTW I am thinking of Eggy or Niggy. Which one? I'll choose by myself if I don't come up with suggestions, though. So not life threatening.**

**But please...**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: You better love me. I've been working on this, like, all night!**

**Nudge: Storyline is hers!**

**Fang: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride!**

**Angel: If anything is stolen it wasn't meant to be and let her know!**

**Gazzy: Now review!**

**Me: Dontcha love my newest edition?**

**OH MY GOSH ANOTHER REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU blackiee! Now I feel loved *gives cookie***

**WAIT ANOTHER ONE! Okay, sure, I'm taking a long time to write chapter six but there are some funny stories I've just found. Thank you to *drum roll* Persona! Actually I think Persona is anonymous, but currently I'm too lazy to check, here have a cookie *gives out another cookie***

**Btw so far all these reviews have meant heaps to me! I've never really written anything much, so it does mean a lot. And it will help my updates *wink wink***

**OH MY GOSH ANOTHER REVIEW! Okay, so I got a review from "wq" now, I figure this is an anonymous account. Hah, lol! Thank you! *hands cookie* Wow, I need to bake some more!**

* * *

**Six!**

**ANGEL POV!**

Well, now I know why Max didn't want me to tell anyone about her period.

That would have been so embarrassing for her if I did! Thankfully, I didn't. If I did I wouldn't be here right now. But it was soooo funny when Fang tried to say that Nudge and I might not get them because of the school and Max was hinting we would then she just full out yelled at him that we would.

**FANG POV!**

Well.

I'm still embarrassed.

Can you say awkward?

Yep. Awkward.

Max telling me she has gotten her ... thing.

So, so embarrassing.

Iggy later on told me he had figured out that was part of why she was acting so weird.

Girl stuff.

Help me!

**NUDGE POV!**

I am scarred, people.

Oh my god. I don't want to be a girl. I mean, yes, I love clothes, shopping, boys, pink and stuff, and I can't live without them, but still!

And I don't want to be a guy. I mean, sure I don't want to play football and stuff, but ... ew. Why did I even listen to Fang speaking about guy stuff!

But, soon, Max will have to take me out BRA SHOPPING! Okay, this is fantastic! I love her right now!

I mean, SHOPPING! Then when we go there I can you know, go bra shopping, whatever, but then I can start dragging her to all the other shops, too! And it'll be So. Much. Fun.

And I can be professionally fitted! I WILL BE LIKE A MODEL!

Well, I will because I refuse to let Max try and fit me.

No way!

I'm so excited! Maybe I can convince her to go soon.

Oh and I have new BOOTS! They are so cool! I'm so surprised Max let me get them because normally she'll be like "oh, nudge, you can't cos you will grow out of them and it'll be wasted money" but this time it wasn't!

SO HAPPY!

**IGGY POV!**

I feel smart.

I guessed right.

I am now going to eat some crackers.

**GAZZY POV**

Ew. Girls _BLEED _every month.

Ew.

MAX BLEEDS EVERY MONTH.

I don't want to know where this blood comes from.

**MAX POV!**

How. Can. Fang. Be. So. Stupid.

?

Now I embarrassed myself in front of the WHOLE flock. Every single one of them.

God, I'm going to call my mum.

**FANG POV!**

Dude, Fang, you have to just talk to Max.

It'll be the exactly the same.

She is not any different from the Max you were talking to minutes before the, so called, 'incident'.

I walk into the living room to talk to Max and find her talking on the phone.

"Hey mum!"

"Yep, I'm good... Yes."

"Uh huh, how are you?"

"Oh, what are you doing these holidays, anyway?"

"Mum, the holidays are like a week away."

"Would you like to stay with us for them?"

"YAY! THANK YOU MUM! Ella will be coming, right?"

"No, just bring essentials. We have extra beds and stuff."

"I love you mum. Oh, and when will you get here?"

"So soon?"

"OH NO DON'T COME LATER! I am just used to you waiting till like the last week to come."

"Love you lots! Bye bye."

She hangs up and looks at me, glaring.

"What?" I ask.

Okay, I know what. But still.

"You are such an idiot. I'd rather that you didn't know!"

So would I, Max.

"I really am sorry!" Not saying anymore than that, though. I ain't showin' no emotion!

"Yeah, okay. But still," she sighs. "Mum and Ella are staying over for the holidays!"

"That's great, Max! When are they getting here."

"Well, since we don't go to school currently, mum is taking time off and Ella gets more holidays than us they'll be coming in two days!"

She looks excited, but I sort of have to burst her bubble. "Looks like we have a lot of cleaning to do..."

She looks at me darkly, oh god! She.. she is going to BRIBE ME!

"If you want me to forgive you I won't be doing the cleaning up." Sure, she'll be doing other things. But STILL!

"Ugh, fine. Only because I'm so wonderful, though, and you know it."

"Of course, Fangy."

Fangy.

?

**IGGY POV!**

I'm sitting down, doing my Iggy thing (bombs..) when I hear a scream.

I leap up and run to the sound. Nudge's room.

Oh.

Turns out Dr. M and Ella are staying over.

Thought someone had died!

And I went all superman, too.

Aw.

Back to the bomb...

**Dunno if I'll put any more out for tonight. Or until I wake up, since it is morning... But thanks for the reviews guys! And if you read this and you reviewed and your name is not mentioned...**

**a. You missed your name! Check again.**

**b. I got an email straight after I download this saying that a review came and I didn't update your name in.**

**c. I updated after downloading but it hasn't updated yet...**

**d. I have started the next chapter and your name is in it!**

**See ya, guys.**

**Once again, suggestions? Anything? Coolios (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there guys. I've started another random fic thing, not up yet. Dunno if it will be up, but just lemme know if you want to see it, and I can put it up. Just some random thing that heaps of people have done before: IMing with the Cullens and the Flock, teehee ^-^'**

**I love you all! Even if you don't review or put the story on alert. Lol, I haven't been thanking the people have put the story on alert... But it'd take way too long. But I'm speaking to you , if you alerted/favourited the story: THANK YOU! x 500 000**

**Now to my trustworthy reviewers..**

**DearthAngels1996: Lol, I am pretty strange! Thank you (: *here, have a cookie***

**blackiee: Thank you AGAIN! You reviewed twice, which makes me feel special! *gives another cookie***

**AyearwithoutRain is another anonymous reviewer who I must give a cookie to! *gives cookie* thank you (:**

**I dunno why, but I have the feeling I'm forgetting someone...**

**Nope. If I did I'm so sorry, my emails are lying to me!**

**What I'm happy about is the fact that I have over 200 more hits than my older story (that has been out about 6 more days than this one). Feeling happy (: I might try and finish the next chapter of that one today, too.**

**Now...**

**Fang: She does not own Maximum Ride, though apparently she owns Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and me. Really, James Patterson is the rightful owner.**

**Nudge: This crazy girl here owns the story line.**

**Angel: If there is anything copied let her know and she'll take it down, she didn't copy realize she copied anything. (Me: I don't think I did, unless my brain is like a kleptomaniac or something)**

**Gazzy: NOW REVIEW FOR A COOKIE! Or ice-cream, now. Take your pick! (:**

**Wow, a long A/N.. Sorry! Now on with the story...**

**Oh and with the IM part I attempted... Here are some names in case you get confused..**

**.silent = FANG!**

**wings = MAX!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPPIE NUMBER SEPT!**

**NUDGE POV!**

"Maaxxx..." I started. This is going to be awkward, as much as I obviously want this I can't just ... TELL MAX!

She looks at me. She suspects something. "Yes, Nudge?"

"Ummm... well..."

"Hm..?"

"Okay it is sorta shopping..."

"NO!" Max says, turning away

"Wait, Max, lemme finish!"

"Why?"

"Because it isn't that same as you think."

"And how do you know that?"

"Cos I've never asked this before."

She pauses.

"Continue?"

I never knew this would be so awkward... But I will do this.

I blurt out, "Max I think I need a bra."

I hear someone, probably Iggy, snickering.

I whirl on whoever is behind.

Nope, it is Fang snickering.

"GO AWAY!" I scream at him.

"Nope."

"Maax, please?"

"Fang, go."

"Ugh, fine."

He leaves, thank god. So, so embarrassing. If he dares tell anyone I will be on him like a fly on gum. Why yes, I did get that expression from Iggy...

"Okay, we'll go. Whatever." Max says.

Huh, it wasn't so bad...

"Today?"

"Tomorrow."

Ugh.

**MAX POV!**

That was inconsiderate of Fang. I mean, obviously Fang was embarrassed. I mean, yeah, she wasn't at a loss for words or anything, but she never is.

Still. At least he has to do the cleaning up, still. Not that I care if he bribes any of the others to clean, as long as I don't have to.

I better go set up the spare room for mum and make some space for Ella in my room...

Oh. My. God.

**GAZZY POV!**

"IGGY! GAZZY! GET HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"RUN IGGY!"

Iggy and I.. kinda.. made a bomb in Max's room. It was by accident. Honest.

But, besides that we sort of now are about to get killed.

"Gazzy, go on without me, I just fell over!" Iggy cries.

"Yep, okay, Iggy!"

"YOU IDIOT, I WAS KIDDING! NOW COME GET ME!"

"Nope!"

I keep running. I have little to no chance getting away from Max while running now; I'm hardly going to stop for Iggy.

He'll live.

Nah, he won't.

**IGGY POV!**

Stupid Gazzy.

I know where he sleeps.

So does Max.

BWAHAHAH, she'll get to him eventually. He won't be able to survive without my delicious food.

**MAX POV!**

I have Iggy and Gazzy sitting in front of me, looking as if they were about to sink into their seats.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? MY ROOM IS FREAKING MESS!"

".. I'm sorry Max, we didn't mean-!" Gazzy starts.

"WHY SHOULD I NOT TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR BOMB STUFF, YOUR COMPUTERS AND TELEVISION TIME? YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND BLOWING STUFF UP! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND WITH BOMBS! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND LIKE THIS, IGGY AND GAZZY!"

They cower under my glare.

"Look, I'll just take away your bomb stuff for a month this time, but still." I know their hiding spots. The only reason I let them keep the stuff is because they have saved us with them before. "And you have to clean up my room, and get it ready for Ella."

"Maax!" they groan.

I give them a warning glare, "do you want me to make it worse?"

"SORRY MAX!" they leap up and leave before I do.

Grr.

**FANG POV!**

"What the fudge cakes is a chatroom?"

Sigh, my technologically illiterate Max.

"It is a place where you can talk to other people."

"And we need this .. why?"

"No reason. For fun?"

She sighs. "Fine."

So, now Max and I are going to argue over whether we are real. Yay! Haha. I'd rather kiss her... Hormonal boy thoughts, much?

**The Bird Kids – True/False? Chat (comments in MAX POV!)**

_**.silent**__ has logged on  
__**wings**__ has logged on_

**banana: **i think they're real, it is so obvious. how can you fake this all without it being found out fake?**  
Pessimist:** I doubt it is real. I mean, how likely is it that that out in the world is a corporation called "Itex" out to destroy people. How likely is it that they actually managed to create so called "Avian-Americans" and "Erasers"? Extraordinarily unlikely, I mean, come on! Think about it. For all we know right now a group of teenagers have been found to have fakes this *whole* thing, every single last bit!**  
wings: **you have some good logic there, Pessimist, although i disagree

What? "Pessimist" did.

**wings: **anyway, apparently they destroyed Itex & have saved the world.

This person obviously doesn't look at Fang's blog.

**banana: **you go, wings!**  
wings: **yeah, whatever...**  
.silent:** mayb Itex took over their blog?

Nice, Fang.

**wings: **doubt it, the blog still sounds exactly like Fang**  
wings: **especially since he is still pining over Max

BWAHAHAH!

**ilovefang: **fang'll get ova max, he is **MINE** and only mine. anywayz, it is soooo obvious it is fang still and that they are bird kids cos there is a pic of fang uploaded recently, and the rest of the flock are in the background and u can c all there wings**  
.silent:** he doesn't realy seem 2 b pining over max anymore. and ever heard of photoshop, ilovefang?

He lied about him not pining over me anymore...

**banana: **look**  
****banana: **"The so-called Flock has once again been spotted. Today they flew over northern (blank) **(what? I don't want you knowing where I am living?)**. This has raised suspicion of the accuracy of "Fang's blog". Possibly, they are on the move again. Maybe his blog has been taken over by "Itex", the corporation they have supposedly overthrown. Maybe Fang just haven't updated recently."******  
banana: **obv. something is going on

We were actually just going for a fly just days after we moved here... Fang didn't have time to update his blog.

**wings: **when was it dated?**  
banana: **May.**  
wings: **meaning that it is probably no longer relevant.**  
.silent: **you all, minus wings, are idiots**  
Pessimist:** EXCUSE ME?

Way to blow our cover, Fang.

**.silent:** well , for a start obviously they are real. if they weren't real don't your reckon they'd be found? hmm? then the photos on the blog are probably fake, why would we show our real faces so everyone knows us EVEN MORE? and why the hell woud Itex still be running if we have finished it up? and obviously i love max not some randomly crazed obsessed fan**  
wings: **...**  
.silent: **shit. i mean ... they and fang..**  
wings: **you love me?**  
.silent:** ...**  
ilovefang: **OH MY GOD IT IS MAX AND FANG**  
wings: **no.. we are just impersonators**  
.silent:** yeah**  
Pessimist: **No, duh. They aren't real, so they can't be on a chatroom**.**

I don't like that Pessimist person, anymore.

What fun Fang. Great. Now some guy things we are idiots and someone else knows who we are. I hope they don't have some tracking device.

**ilovefang: **I LOVE U FANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**  
.silent: **i'm not fang**  
ilovefang: **don't lie**  
.silent: **... i'm not?**  
ilovefang:** i love you**  
wings:** ._.'

_**.silent **__has logged off  
__**wings **__has logged off_

**Pessimist: **Maybe they *were* Max and Fang?**  
banana: **-facepalm-**  
ilovefang: **ihatepessimist

_**banana **__has logged off  
__**ilovefang **__has logged off_

**Pessimist:** Hello?**  
Pessimist: **Guys?

**Didn't like this chapter as much ): And I've decided I will never use the word "Chappie" again, it annoys me, besides the chapter introduction. Okay, so suggestions? Please? There is a poll for Eggy/Niggy on my profile. I dunno which one...?**

**It is my only poll, lol.**

****longest most pointless chapter yet!****


	8. Chapter 8

**Gotten an idea, remember to vote on the poll, too! I think I know which I want, but I also think you can sway me!**

**No more visitors have seen my story since the last update TT_TT**

**Wait, it is probably the middle of the night for the USAians out there... Teehee. **

***looks embarrassed***

**USAians isn't a word and on the spell check thing "Utahans" comes up.. Lol, thought you should know (:**

**Fang: James Patterson owns MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**Nudge: My psychotic friend here owns the storyline.**

**Angel: If anything has been copied (off your story or any story you know) let her know, she'll take it down or tweak it!**

**Gazzy: You get a cookie or a scoop of chocolate ice-cream per review! If you don't like either ... Hmm ... You get a sticker!**

**Iggy: *explodes something***

**Me: IGGY!**

**Fang: OHNOZ SHE GOT YOU TOO!**

**Me: Oh.. Um.. carry on reading.. hehe...**

**heh...**

**OH A REVIEW!**

**River-Fiona-Barrels-Me has reviewed again! Cookie, chocolate ice-cream or sticker? *gives choice* Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the chat, especially. I wasn't so sure about that bit (:**

* * *

**Chapter Number 10-2**

**MAX POV!**

"Fang, I am never ever going on a chatroom again. Neither is Nudge, or Angel. Or anyone in this freaking flock! What if we get found out again and they have some type of creepy tracker thing!"

God, is he stupid, or what?

"Max, no one has a creepy tracker thing! Even if they did, what harm could come to us?"

"Oh, I dunno, some crazy new red head wonder trying to take over MY flock?"

I hate red hair on girls.

Fang snickers.

"WHAT?" I am ready to eat him at this point in time. Just watch out, Fang!

"The great almighty Maximum Ride is _jealous_!"

"I AM NOT!"

Okay, so I am jealous of some fan girl slut thing coming and stealing Fang from me, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Oh, admit Maxy, you are!"

I grit my teeth. "Don't. Call. Me. MAXY!"

He doesn't even seem surprised.

Well, I suppose he doesn't really show emotions.

"Calm down!"

No.

"No."

He sighs.

Yeesh! The nerve of it all.

He locks me in a hug. This is ... unusual, yet pleasant. I freeze, at first, but then let myself lean against Fang.

When I think about it, although technically Fang and I are boyfriend and girlfriend we don't really do things a normal couple would do. Even if we aren't normal.

We hardly kiss.

We hardly hug, either.

Sort of pathetic, really.

So I guess when I kiss Fang he's surprised.

He gets used to it, though. Hormonal boy.

I say that in a loving way, though.

After a while we break apart. Well, we do need air sometimes. I rest my forehead on his, it feels so natural.

Then I blush.

Typical me ruining the mood.

Oh well.

**FANG POV!**

I bet I'll be able to convince her to go on chat again.

**NUDGE POV!**

Going shopping! GOING SHOPPING!

It is only going to be Angel, Max and I. It'd be kinda awkward if the boys came. It'd be soooo embarrassing.

Just imagine dragging them into some shop, like Victoria's Secret **(A/N lol this is the only lingerie shop I know that most people will recognize; I don't think they are around here in Australia..)** for example, and then going around buying bras and stuff and them, especially Gazzy, just sort of standing around. Oh my god Gazzy would be like soooo embarrassed! It'd be hilarious! Anyway I was thinking of getting a really cute pair of jeans I found in a catalogue! They're like black, but just a few shades lighter, with grazes on the knees almost! Like not massive wholes but you can see the layer underneath the first layer! And they have the cutest embroidery on the pockets! Realllyyy cute!

**Sorry for it being so short, I just am about to drop dead with exhaustion. I promise tomorrow I'll try to write more! YAY SCHOOL HOLIDAYS, BWAHAHA! Um, once again I still have a poll open and I really do appreciate the reviews. Every single review so far has motivated me! I honestly haven't written much before in my life, and finishing a story, even if it is a fanfic, would be fantastic! **

**Hugs!**

**-J**


End file.
